1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A side-view light emitting device (a side-view light emitting device) is available as a thin light emitting device used for a backlight, or the like, of a liquid crystal display as described in connection with Patent Documents 1 through 3.
In an invention described in connection with Patent Document 1, a plurality of light emitting elements are put on different lead frames (lead electrodes), and heat radiation performance is enhanced by means of conducting heat, developed from the respective light emitting elements, through different heat radiation channels to the outside.
An invention described in connection with Patent Document 2 is directed toward a package making up an opening for extracting light from a light emitting element. Walls of the package that oppose each other in a lateral direction include a first wall opposing the light emitting element, a second wall having a step with respect to the first wall, and a third wall connecting the first wall to the second wall. The second wall and the third wall are made thicker than the first wall, thereby enhancing mechanical strength of the package.
In the invention described in connection with Patent Document 2, the first wall, the second wall, and the third wall each have different taper angles, thereby enhancing light extraction efficiency.
An invention described in connection with Patent Document 3 is directed toward a package in which an exposed lead frame on a inner bottom surface of the package is bent toward a side surface of the package, to thus form a reflecting portion. A portion of an inner wall surface of the reflecting portion is situated in the package. Thereby, the reflecting portion reflects light from the light emitting element so as to prevent discoloration of the package. Adhesion between the reflecting portion and the package is also enhanced, to thus prevent exfoliation of the reflecting portion from the package.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4239509
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2007-311736
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2010-34325
In the invention described in connection with Patent Document 3, the reflecting portion of the lead frame is embedded in the package. Accordingly, an area not filled with a synthetic resin (i.e., short shot) is likely to occur in the opening side of the package that is also an extremity side of the reflecting portion, which deteriorates the mold-ability of the package.
Accuracy achieved during machining a bend of the reflecting portion of the lead frame is lower than accuracy achieved during injection molding of the package. Therefore, there is apprehension that the reflecting portion may come off from the package because of heat applied during injection molding of the package or use of the light emitting device.